1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a data programming method and more particularly, to a data programming method, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device of a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Because a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is provided with features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is adapted to be built in the aforementioned multimedia devices.
In order to increase available capacities, a memory cell in some types of rewritable non-volatile memory modules can be used for storing a plurality of bits. Meanwhile, in order to improve a data storage speed of such types of rewritable non-volatile memory modules, physical erasing units of some of the rewritable non-volatile memory modules are further divided into different storage areas, where the physical erasing units in different storage areas are set to perform a programming operation using different programming modes. For example, the physical erasing units in one of the storage areas of a rewritable non-volatile memory module has a slower storage speed, but memory cells constructing the physical erasing units may be capable of storing a plurality of bits (that is, have a greater writable capacity) while the physical erasing units of another storage area has a faster storage speed, but memory cells constructing the physical erasing units may be capable of storing only one bit (that is, have a smaller writable capacity). Thereby, when data is received, the data may be first programmed into the storage area with the faster storage speed. Afterwards, the data may be moved to the storage area with the slower storage speed in a background operation in a proper time.
However, for the sake that the data is preferentially programmed into the physical erasing units in the storage area with the faster storage speed, an erase count of each physical erasing unit in the storage area with the faster storage speed is often much greater than an erase count of each physical erasing unit in the storage area with the slower storage speed. As a result, the erase count of each physical erasing unit in the storage area with the faster storage speed would first reach an erase count threshold, which leads to unavailability of the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Thus, the physical erasing units in the storage area with the slower storage speed will no longer be used even though the erase count of each physical erasing unit therein does not yet reach its erase count threshold, such that the lifespan of the entire rewritable non-volatile memory module is shortened.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.